


Le jour du ramassage des poubelles

by AndersAndrew



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nerdiness, Shyness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy, jeune adulte nouvellement entré à la fac, rencontre un éboueur dont la tête lui est connu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jour du ramassage des poubelles

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le jour du ramassage des poubelles  
> Fandom : Toy Story 3 (Disney)  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Fluff  
> Personnages : Sid/Andy  
> Nombre de mots : 921  
> Commentaires : Je suis tombée là-dessus (http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/222/3/7/oh_fuck_me_by_milkcrisis.png) il y a de ça quelques temps, et je me suis dis qu'un jour, il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose dessus. C'est donc chose faite !

Pendant les vacances scolaires, Andy rentrait chez ses parents.  
Sa première année à l'université se passait plutôt bien, car il était assez motivé et très – trop ? - sérieux.  
Il se sentait un peu seul, c'est vrai, mais ces situations ne durent jamais éternellement, et ce n'était que le premier semestre. Il ne doutait pas que cela finirait par s'arranger naturellement, quand il aura pris ses marques.  
Il ne s'était jamais senti exclu, malgré ses tendances nerd – ses amis se moquaient gentiment de lui à cause de ça – et son homosexualité parfaitement assumée. Il se considérait comme quelqu'un d'optimiste et de facile à vivre, bien qu'un peu timide au premier abord. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les gens, car il trouvait spontanément sa place dans son environnement ; raison pour laquelle il ne s'en faisait pas trop à propos de la fac. Il avait encore le temps.  
D'habitude, il savait comment réagir face à quelque chose de nouveau. Il se fiait simplement à ce qu'il ressentait.  
Mais là, maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, c'était très perturbant, et son corps avait des réactions bizarres : il était couvert de chair de poule, parcouru de picotement au niveau de la nuque ; son front lui semblait moite, ainsi que ses aisselles, et une chaleur lui remplit le ventre.

Il s'était levé tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque. Oui, il était nerd, oui, il était très sérieux, et non, ça ne l'embêtait pas du tout de se réveiller aux aurores pour aller travailler ses cours. Il aimait bien ça et trouvait que c'était facile.  
Et puis il aimait bien les bibliothèques, surtout le matin. Il n'y avait presque personne, il pouvait entendre ses pas résonner dans le hall dans le silence quasi parfait, flâner dans les rayons sans se presser, et s'installer à une table rien qu'à lui.  
Mais en sortant de chez lui, tournant le dos à la rue pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée, il avait entendu le camion benne arriver. Il n'y avait pas tellement prêté attention, traversant l'allée de pas japonais au milieu de la pelouse tandis que le camion arrivait à sa hauteur et s'arrêtait au bord du trottoir juste devant sa maison, pour ramasser les poubelles.  
Puis il y avait eu cette voix, qui l'avait figé sur place. C'était celle d'un éboueur qui chantait – faux – « Smoke on the water », un air de Metallica, en approchant pour récupérer les ordures. Et Andy reconnut son propriétaire, bien qu'il ait beaucoup changé.  
C'était Sid, un garçon qu'il avait connu à l'école. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans la même classe, et Andy ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole : à l'époque, Sid était le genre de garçon que l'on évitait, par précaution, parce qu'il cultivait le look d'un parfait délinquant, selon l'avis de tous. Évidemment, c'était des préjugés, et finalement, Andy ignorait complètement s'il avait eu raison d'éviter de croiser son regard dans les couloirs, de changer de place quand il ne s'asseyait près de lui dans la cours, ou de se maintenir à distance de lui à la cantine, même quand Sid était tout seul dans son coin – en fait, il était souvent seul d'ailleurs.  
Ce n'était pas très gentil, mais c'était comme ça que tout le monde se comportait, et Andy n'avait vraiment rien d'un marginal, il savait s'intégrer.  
Et quand on est à l'école, c'est tout ce que l'on demande.

Sid avait changé, donc. Exit la peau pâle et le sourire de requin, dégaine de loubard et regards venimeux. Andy avait devant lui un jeune homme bronzé qui chantonnait de façon décomplexée en battant la mesure du pied, de lourds écouteurs sur les oreilles.  
L'habit d'éboueur avait presque quelque chose de sexy, là tout de suite, ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser Andy. Celui-ci piqua un fard ; Sid arrêta de chanter brusquement tandis que son regard se posait sur lui.  
Andy imaginait aisément à quoi il devait ressembler, pétrifié au milieu de son allée, les joues rouges, ce qui était encore plus embarrassant. Mais la métamorphose le laissait pantois.  
Et pour être clair, il n'était pas insensible, loin de là, au charme pour le moins apparent du jeune homme.

Soudain, peut-être parce qu'il l'avait reconnu, ou juste par politesse, Sid lui sourit en faisant un signe de sa main gantée. Andy s'en sentit davantage gêné. S'il avait su dire quelque chose en réponse, rien qu'un salut, ou même hocher la tête...au lieu de ça, il tourna les talons et se réfugia sur le perron. Les mains légèrement tremblantes d'appréhension, la nuque brûlante, il mania maladroitement les clefs pour ouvrir la porte, puis soupira de soulagement en faisant un pas à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Derrière lui, Sid rit, le même son teinté d'acidité caustique que durant leur adolescence. Il hérissa Andy si fort que celui-ci se retourna, vexé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Andy fit la moue devant l'air goguenard de l'autre.  
Pourtant ce dernier sortit un papier et un crayon de sa poche. Il écrivit quelque chose, puis glissa le tout dans la boîte aux lettres. Et poing fermé, auriculaire et pouce levé près de l'oreille, il articula sans prononcer les mots « Appelle-moi ».  
L'estomac d'Andy fit un nœud.

Il regarda le camion partir en se demandant s'il réussirait à faire le premier pas. Parfois, faire juste un coucou de la main ou décrocher son téléphone, des gestes d'apparence simple, pouvaient se révéler horriblement compliqués.  
Pourtant il se promit d'essayer de l'appeler.


End file.
